Secret
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Len and Kaito are in love, but they have to hide it because Kaito is already in an arranged marriage to Meiko. How long can this go on? Yaoi, Kaito X Len, will contain lemon in future chapters...


(Len's POV)

"Good morning!" Kaito greeted me cheerfully, "Did you sleep well?"

We got out our books from our lockers at our high school, Tokyo Academy, and got ready to walk to class. We still had a couple minutes to talk to each other since our class that we shared, 11th grade (second year) math, was right next to where we were standing. We also took our foreign language together, which was English, but neither of us was very good at speaking it.

"Not really, Rin was playing her music pretty loudly again." I sighed.

"I think I can cheer you up..." he smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"We can't show affection here, remember? Your girlfriend, or 'fiance', wouldn't be too happy about you kissing another boy." I reminded him.

Oh, how I wished that we could be together like any normal couple... We could do that, if it weren't for the fact that he was already arranged to be married to a young woman named Meiko as soon as the end of high school. Plus, I doubted that his terribly traditional family would be okay with us being together.

"You know that I don't want to marry her, Len, but there's just no way to reason with my dad when it comes to things like this." he said, "Don't worry, though, I'm sure we can find a way out of it eventually."

"Okay, okay... I believe you. See you at lunch!" I waved goodbye to him.

"Bye!" he waved back, "And I do love you, you know!"

"I know..." I muttered, "I... love you too..."

I loved hearing him say that to me, but I knew that it wasn't smart to yell that's up in public places like that. Kaito was definitely intelligent when it came to books and school, just as I was, but he sometimes seemed to lack basic common sense. Either that or he was just as tired of keeping our relationship a secret for three whole years as I was, which wasn't really practical for him as it would surely shatter his life at home, which my family was far more open-minded and would most likely accept us without any question.

I tried to act like I didn't mind and that whatever made Kaito's home life easier was all I wanted, but in reality I hated keeping our love a secret. I was sick and tired of only being able to be with him openly every once in a while, when we were out alone with our closest friends (the only other people who knew about us) Rin, Miku, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi and Teto, and sometimes when we had sleepovers at each others' houses (but we had to keep quiet so that no one would hear us.). I wanted so badly to be able to kiss and hold hands when we were around family and friends. It's considered rude to show too much public affection, even for heterosexual couples, but I wanted to at least be able to hold hands in front of each other's families. But, his parents were set on him marrying Meiko Sakine, the daughter of his father's best friend, and wouldn't let go of that dream.

Personally, I thought that it was wrong for parents to be so controlling of their son, who was already a second year in high school and sixteen years old. He would be eighteen by the time that he'd finish high school at the end of the next year, so he could legally make his own choices, but even when parents aren't in control of you by the law it still would feel like they have some control over your life, considering how they taught us everything and we've gotten used to taking their orders.

We took our seats in the advanced calculus class we were taking together and took notes as the teacher, Suzuki-sensei, talked about math and helped us understand the material for the test we had the following Friday. When the bell rang for us to go to our next class, I quickly gathered my things so that I would be able to have a quick conversation with Kaito, but by the time I was done he had already left, so I just walked to my science class alone.

When we finally got out for lunch I greeted Kaito happily, only to find him talking to Meiko, with her twirling her hair and looking at him flirtatiously. It was obvious to me that she really liked him and thought that he felty the same way, completely oblivious to the fact that I was more than a friend to the one she called her "fiancé."

"Oh, hi Len-kun!" she grinned, holding his hard. It was as if she was actually trying to make me jealous, but there was no way that could be logical since she had no idea about us. Or... could she have known...? No, she couldn't have, I had to stop assuming things like that!

"Oh, um, hi Sakine-san." I smiled nervously.

"You can call me Meiko-senpai if you want to, silly!" she burst out laughing for some odd reason, "And, yeah, I am a senpai cause even though I'm engaged to your friend, I'm already a senior!"

"Okay, uh, Meiko-senpai... How has your day been?" I tried to make conversation.

Naturally, it was pretty hard to talk to the person who was complicating the love between Kaito and I and making it practically impossible for us to be together, but I still attempted to be as friendly as I could for Kaito's sake. I was sure that she wouldn't have been happy about finding out that her "boyfriend" has a romantic relationship with me, but she would probably be a little less upset if she were to like me as a person rather than think of me as being a jerk. I had to get on her good side so that she wouldn't be TOO pissed at me in the future.

"Pretty good, especially thanks to my wonderful, handsome and super sexy fiancé, Kaito-chaaan!" Meiko showed off, and now I was fairly sure that she was mocking me.

"Y-yeah, I'm here..." Kaito said awkwardly, in that cute way that I loved. I didn't get why she had to attach the "chan" honorific to his name, since it is mostly used for girls or young boys, a simple "san" or "kun" would have been more fitting, considering how he wasn't a child anymore. Or no honorific, of course. They were engaged, right? Even if it wasn't wiling on his part...

There were several long moments without anyone saying anything.

I laughed nervously, feeling a little uncomfortable, "So... Do you want to go get our lunches now?"

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." Kaito agreed.

"Yeah, I'm REALLY hungry!" Meiko exclaimed rather loudly.

I sighed in relief, glad that the awkward silence was finally broken.

I bought the rice and salmon bento box, which was simple but my favorite one that they served at our school. Rin had forgotten to pack my lunch that day so I had to buy it. Kaito got a plain lettuce, tomato and cheese sandwich; he usually brought a homemade lunch too, but I guess he had a change of schedule that day. Meiko ordered the 5 piece sushi box and also got out a reusable water bottle filled with who-knows-what.

"I didn't m ow you liked such Western foods, Kaito." I laughed.

"I usually don't, but it's nice to mix it up a bit." he shrugged.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you two are on a first name basis!" Meiko seemed impressed, "You must know each other pretty well to not even use an honorific..."

Sure, she says that, when she had referred to me by my first name the first time we met, which is considered quite rude. I don't really mind things like that, but coming from her...

"Of course we are, since Len is my secret lover!" Kaito blurted out. He was just joking, but if he wasn't careful about things like that then we could possibly be figured out.

"What?!" Meiko yelled. It seemed like she was always being loud, and it was kind of annoying. She seriously needed to calm down.

"U-um...!" I cut in, "H-he's just kidding! What he means is that... We've been best friends for a really long time."

"Oh, well that's nice. You had me worried for a second there." she laughed, "But it's okay, I know you are both perfectly straight."

"Um... Yeah, we are! Now... Let's talk about something else, okay?" I needed to change the subject so just she wouldn't figure out what our true relationship was.

"So, how do you think you did on the math test from last week?" Kaito asked, "I'm not surprised that he hasn't returned it to us, Sensei-san never returns our tests on time."

"I think I did pretty well since I understood the topic and studied a lot."in replied, "How do you think you did?"

"I really don't know. I better have done well, though, or my parents will be so mad. You know how they are, very strict..." he said.

Meiko whined, "You guys are toooo smart! You're in a higher math class than me even though you're a grade younger!"

"You're smart and talented in your own ways, Meiko-senpai." I complimented. I had to be as nice as I could to make her like me to some degree.

"It's nice of you to say that, Len-kun!" she exclaimed cheerfully, "I know, I am amazing, aren't I? Hey, you want some of my drink?"

"Um... What is it?" I asked her skeptically.

She leaned in close and whispered, "It's sake." Then, she just randomly started giggling a lot.

"No thanks, I'm only sixteen. And you're not allowed to bring that to school, right?" I declined her offer.

"Suit yourself, Kagamine-san." she said, takin another sip of her sake.

Kaito sure wasn't exaggerating when he told me how much of a drunk she was.

After we finished eating, we headed over to the library to talk for a while unit lithe bell rang for us to go to our next class.

After the bell range, we said goodbye to Meiko and headed to our English (foreign language) class. Our teacher was born in America and his name was Leon, and so he was very very good at speaking English, probably even better than he was at Japanese.

"Hello class, how are all of you doing today?" he greeted us in English.

We all responded positively, as you would expect someone to do in a classroom.

My seat in this class was next to Kaito, which made it one of my favorite parts of the day, at least of my academic classes. I also really enjoyed my music class since music and singing was something my friends and Kaito and I did a lot; we even had our own band we called Vocaloid. Singing, and just music in general, was something that could bring us together in so many ways, and it was also just a way for us to spend some extra time together.

After English, I sat through an excruciatingly boring hour of history, which was my least favorite class by far. I didn't get why we had to learn about things that happened in the past, and plus my teacher was one of the dullest people I knew. I loved Hetalia as one of my favorite animes and I had somewhat of an interest in world history, but I just had a really hard time getting into it when we were forced to work in such an un-creative environment. I still did well in the class, though, because I was set on getting into a good college.

At least I had a little more freedom than Kaito did, though. His parents pretty much monitored his whole life, so much so that I was surprised they didn't find out about us being together.

Thinking of that just reminded me of how much I wished we didn't have to keep our relationship a secret. I had to stop worrying so much, though, after all we were planning on going on a fun outing with our close friends that night at Miku's house. We'd have a good time and forget about our troubled, finally able to be ourselves. I was really looking forward to it.

Author's Note: I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry for for this chapter being uneventful, I had to set up the setting before really getting into the plot. The next chapter will get more interesting :). Thanks for reading! Also, lemon will be here soon.


End file.
